Harry Potter and the Final Quest
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: A week after the death of Lord Voldemort a duel between rivals happens on Pottahill. To get out of his punishment Harry says he has work to do in the Auror's office at the Minitry. This make-up becomes real and the states are higher than Riddle himself!
1. Pottahill

*Chapter 1*

Pottahill

What Ron didn't get, Hermione didn't get. The two laid alone on the hill know as Pottahill. Harry was off signing autographs since, only a week ago, he stood, the phoenix and the Elder Wand clenched in his hand, looking at the dead body of Lord Voldemort.

They over looked the White Tomb, which held the body of the greatest wizard of all time: Albus Dumbledore. Hermone turned to look at Ron be he wasn't in to her as she was when they were about to die, searching for Voldemort's six Horcruxes. The, what seemed to be, the empty body of Ron stared into the sky.

"RONY!" cried Hermione. Ron sat up fast and looked at Hermione.

"Hey!" he said putting his arm around her.

"Are we ever going to return to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione staring at the distant castle.

"Once we capture the remaining Death Eaters" assured Ron.

"Who do we have left?" asked Hermione.

"Luciuos, Bellatrix,…DRACO!" yelled Ron.

"Not in my ear!" cried Hermione jerking away from her boyfriend, holding her ear.

A distant wand raised and a beam shot at them.

"HARRY!" cried Hermione.

The distant figure of The Harry Potter turned and withdrew his wand.

"POTTER! BACK FOR MORE!" cried Draco Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth! _Exspellirumus!_" cried Harry. Draco's wand flew into the air and snapped on the soft grass.

Harry now wished he wouldn't had stashed the Elder Wand with Dumbledore's dead body, for now he needed it.

"Now good without the _Death Stick_ are you Potter!" cried Draco looking into Harry's puzzled face.

"At least I'M armed" said Harry pointing his wand at Draco.

"You now the curse. Go from being the hero from the dead rat in Azkaban!" cried Draco.

"Don't do it!" whispered Hermione.

"I won't use _that _curse" said Harry.

"Go…" she started but a chant of _"Crucio!"_ filled the air. Draco was in the air, flipping in pain.

"Not so good when your on that end of the stick now is it Malfoy!" cried Harry.

"Let'im go!" cried Ron.

"Don't tend to him Mr. Weasly" said a voice "I am Headmistress for that"

Harry released Draco as Professor McGonagall walked to Harry.

"Professor!" cried Harry.

"I want turn in the Conquer of Death" she said with a smile "but you and Draco, for your fighting and the clashes of Unfor…" started Macgonigald.

"I DIDN'T CAST ANYTHING!" cried Malfoy.

"Did he Miss Granger?"

"No. Just me, Ron and him" said Hermione.

"Okay. Pack your things. You will enroll as a seventh year" said McGonagall.

"But Professor!" protested Harry.

"Not buts" said McGonagall.

"What if I told you I had something to do" said Harry.

"Like what?" asked the old professor.

"My job as an Auror" said Harry.

"_YOU HAVEN'T SIGNED UP YET!" _cried Hermione under her breath.

"Then, very well. Your frien…" started the lady yet again.

"He wants us to go with him" snapped Ron.

"NO!" cried the shrivling mouth. "YOU WILL NOT GET OFF WITH POTTER!" cried McGonagall.

"We didn't cast anything. You wan'na see, then here" said Hermione ripping the memory from her body.

"Okay. Good job on your quest Potter" said the old lady walking away to the grounds.


	2. Little Whingig

*Chapter 2*

Little Wingig

A painful feeling filled Harry's stomach as they exited and the ground and Aparrated to no where. The place Harry least wanted to visit was were he landed: Number 4 Privet Drive.

Dudley was celebrating his eigteenth birthday inside and Harry had the temtation to walk right in.

"We need to keep moving" said Hermione.

"Yeah. Since we're here, let's visit Little Whingig:" said Harry turning from the site of his cousin oping a present.. They entered the playground to see a distant tombstone that read:

Here lies an uknown sivelion and a owl

Tears filled Harry's eyes. Mad-Eye Moody and Hedwig sat under his feet, rotting. He didn't hide the tears so they joined the water puddles all across the dirt.

"Harry, let's keep moving" said Hermione.

"Why? Who are we running from?" asked Harry not taking his eyes of the ingraving.

"Professor Magonagall, that's who" said Ron. Harry then noticed a few black twigs and a crusghed broom handle, also black. All the evidence that happened of the Battle Over Little Whingig stood before him: Mad-Eye, Hedwing and now his Firebolt.

A chupy fingure tapped his back.

"Hey Harry" said Dudley Dursley. Harry turned to see his over larged cousin.

"Hey Big-D" said Harry.

"They were some of your lot weren't they?" asked Dudley.

"One was my owl" said Harry.

"Hedwig...I always liked the little thing" said Dudley.

"My job is up...I saved 'My lot's' world" said Harry now looking at the tombstone away.

"Really? Moldymat is dead?" asked Dudley.

"Tom Marvlo Riddle Jr is dead" said Harry.

"Take his name and rearrange the letters. It makes out, _I am Lord Voldemort Jr_" cracked Dudley.

"Yeah it does" said Harry chuckling.

"So, who was Voldemort Sr?" asked Dudley.

Harry fell to the ground and splashed into a water puddle.

"So, that's that fat cousin of yours" said a horrible voice. Belatrix Lestrange walked holding up her new wand.

"Back away Belatrix!" yelled Harry pointing his pheonix wand at her.

"Don't be afraid. Dudeys just gonna die. _AVODA..._" started Belatrix.

_"Exspellirumus!_"

Her wand smashed against the tombstone and she returned it to her fingures.

Harry grabbed Dudley, Ron, and Hermione and Aparrated. He landed on the cold ground without Dudley.

"Why it so cold in mid summer?" asked Ron standing up.

"I don't know. _Acio Tent_!" cried Hermione. A tent splashed in the puddle in front of her. She pitched it and they walked into the mashion tent.

"Old memories...finding Horcruxes...." said Ron taking his usal bunk.

Hermione took her wand out and accioed a pot and some food.

"So, how long are we going to be out here?" asked Harry.

"Till next June" said Hermione.

"WHY?!?" asked Harry and Ron.

"We need to stay away from MaGonagal! She thinks Harry's working for the Ministry!" said Hermione.

"Dudley...hope he's okay" said Harry.

"He is. In the mean time, what are we gonna do for a year?" asked Hermione.

"Go to Godric's Hollow KNOWING no one will stand in our way" said Harry.

"This time I can go with you two" said Ron, "Right?"

"'O course" said Harry.


	3. Return to the Burrow

*Chapter 3*

Return to the Burrow

With a hug stetch, Harry rose from bed the next morning. Thinking about Ginny, the girl who he loved, the girl he seeked. He wondered if they could visit the Burrow before they went on the run. He wanted to ask Ron but he was outside in his sleeping bag, asleep. He looked at Hermione in her bed across from his. She reminded him of Ginny is some way...he wanted her so bad...no!...she loved Ron, not Harry. Plus, he didn't love her, he loved Ginny.

Questions sweeled his was choices he had to make: Return to Ginny with open arms, or sneek onto the Hogwarts Express. He didn't feel like returning to the school just yet so he'd head to the burrow. He wrote a note to explain where he went:

_Dear Ron or Hermione (Whoever gets up first),_

_I went to the Burrow. Right now I need to see Ginny before we take off for nowhere. I will attempted to be back soon. Please join if you have a chance!_

_From,_

_Harry James Potter_

He wrote his three names for no reason. He scribbled it to put down his quill. He Apparted to the Weasly's front yard. George sat, feeding the chickens. He seemed down since he lost Fred in the Battle of Hogwarts. Holey George....Harry reconized a hole in his head were his ear was cursed off by Snape. He snuck into Ginny's room to find her sleeping.

"Hey" he said shaking her. She rose amd looked him in the face.

"Harry! It's five in the morning!" she cried.

"Can I have another Birthday Kiss?" asked Harry. She rubbed her eyes and jumped on him. He had the same feeling he had as when he kissed her on his seventeenth birthday eleven months ago. It seemed like a whole other life time he felt like this. They parted. "This time it wasn't a Good Luck Kiss. I want to be with you. A couple. Wizard-friend and witch-friend"

"C-can't" she studdered.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Uh..." she started but she stopped herself and jumped on him again. Harry's head hit the floor as her weight went into his arms. It probaly made a big noise because Mr. Weasly came running in.

"Harry...snogging with my daughter again?" asked Mr. Weasly.

"W-we were..." started Ginny.

"It's okay! Better him than Dean!" cried Mr. Weasly.

"Oh...I thought we were in trouble" said Ginny in relief.

"Carry on" said Mr. Weasly.

And they countinued the snogging until sunrise.

_Pop!_

Ron and Hermione had Apparated in. Ron's face turned red. He raised his wand.

"STOP IT!" cried Hermione swatting away Ron's wand.

"Okay. Just, not in front of us" said Ron.

"You snog her in front of me" said Harry pointing at Hermione.

"Because _she's _not my sister!" said Ron jabbing a fingure at Hermione.

"True...I'll stop while you are here" said Harry as Ginny got up and he followered her to the kitchen for breakfast.


	4. The Peverell Inn

*Chapter 4*

The Peverell Inn

The first few days at the Burrow was smooth. Ginny and Harry was in love as ever; Ron was finally back into Hermione; and to wrap it up, George had hooked up with Angelia. The Weaslys amd Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to buy Harry a new broom and Ginny school suplies.

"My last baby entering seventh year!" cried Mrs. Weasly as the arch way appeared.

"It's okay mum!" cried Ginny as they entered the robe shop.

"Go pick you out a broom, dear" said Mrs. Weasly to Harry. He walked to the Quittich Shop to see the newest broom: the Firebolt 101. 1,000 Galleons. He counted his money. 2,000! He had enough! He bought it and zoomed out whipping the Weaslys onto their butts.

"The Firebolt 101!" cried Ron pointing at Harry's new broom.

"So, wan'na play me when we get back home?" asked Ginny.

"Sounds fun" sayed Harry landing by her.

* * *

There's a long and winding path on a cool street. At the end of this road a inn stood. Three hooded figures desended down this path towrad this old inn, hoping for refuge from the outside world.

The three figures knocked on the door waiting for the compainions to open the door. In time, the door swung open.

"Come in!" growled a deep voice. The figures obeyed and walked in. Bodies of past residents and workers littered the floor. A huge trwon sat in the front of the inn were a tall, skinny figure sat.

"My Lord! We have complete controll!" said one of the three figures as the trio bowed.

"I know this! The Peverell Inn is ours!" cried the man.

"No my Lord, not here" said another bowing figure.

"Then were?" asked Lord York, the man in the trone.

"Godric's Hollow"

"Um...Godric's Hollow you say? Interesting place. Who is the next target we seek?" asked York.

"I think we should go after the Potter boy!" cried a figure in the back.

"No...if Voldemort couldn't kill him, why could I?" asked York.

"You are stronger than the old Dark Lord!" cried Greyback.

"This may be true Greyback...but I can't risk it" said York.

"He's just seventeen!" cried Fluer Weasly.

"Yes. I hear you are pregnet?" asked York in intrest.

"Yes my Lord! We will raise it to be a Shadow Killer!" cried Bill Weasly.

"Good...how good's my count?" asked York.

"One hundred and three" cried Greyback, "Wizards, thirty-four giants, and the entire pack of centures at Hogwarts!"

Every thing was silent. And then, shadows over whelmed the Shadow Killers, and soon they disappeared.


	5. The Runaway

*Chapter 5*

The Run Away

There was a ticking. _Tic tic tic_. Where he was, Harry couldn't tale. There was spinning and then curses being shot at him. He shot up from the nightmare, soaked in sweat. His shirt stuck to his skin so he ripped it off and put a new one on. He walked out to meet Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out in the fields for a Quittich match. Harry and Ginny stared each other down as the Snitch zoomed into the air. Mr. Weasly blew his whistle and they took off.

Ron scored ten points. _Tic tic tic._ Harry's head burned with an extra tic. _Tic tic tic._ His vision went foggy as Hermione scored...Ron scored...Ginny caught the snitch...Ginny caught the snitch!

Harry knew the game was over so he closed his eyes and fell from his broom. He landed on the soft ground, curled into a ball, and went to sleep.

A few hours later, he was being shook awake. He couldn't open his eyes so the Weaslys dumped water on him.

"HARRY!" cried Ginny's voice over the strange ticking.

Harry found his glasses by the bed he was in. He slid them on with a yawn. Ginny was sitting on the side of the bed with the other three Weaslys and Hermione. The ticking stopped as he sat up.

"We thought you were dead!" cried Hermione wiping her tears. Harry grabbed for his wand as a rapid ticking began.

_Tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic!_

_"DEPARO!" _cried Harry. The door busted to bits.

"HARRY!" cried Mr. Weasly.

"Some one is stalking me! They're outside!" cried Harry.

"Harry, think about it..." said Mrs. Weasly with a chucle.

"I'VE THOUGHT! HE'S WATCHING ME!" cried Harry.

"If you don't feel safe..." started Mr. Weasly.

"No Hogwarts" said Harry bitterly.

"It's better than being out in the open!" protested George.

"I can't return"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

_Pop!_

He was back at Little Whingig. He was going to pay the entire Dursley family a visit. He knocked on his aunts and uncles door waiting for them to answer.

Uncle Vernon poes his head out the door.

"Hey" said Harry.


	6. The Shadow Killers

*Chapter 6*

The Shadow Killers

"What do you want boy?" snarled Vernon.

"I need a place to stay" said Harry "To cool down."

"Why on Earth would I let you!" cried Veron.

"Dad, let 'em stay. Until I move out. Then he can stay with me" said Dudley walking in.

"Just till Dudey moves out. Got it!" cried Vernon showering Harry with spit.

"Yes sir" said Harry walking in. _"Acio Stuff!"_

His stuff landed at his feet as he moved in to his old room. His old school stuff still sat in the corner; He thought they would've trown it out. He was glad he was at the safty of Privet Drive...it confoted him.

But he knew he must leave. Maybe while everyone's asleep; yeah that's work...

He ate Aunt Putiuas stew with guilt in his eye.

"What's wrong?" asked his aunt.

"I can'..." started Harry.

"We understand" said Vernon.

"Wha..." started Harry but a letter was thrown at him.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please come back. We need you. Mr., Mrs., Ginny and George Weasly was kidnapped by these people in cloaks. We need to find out who these people are. I heard they were stationed at Godric's Hollow. Grab the Cloak of Invisabilty and Accio the Elder Wand. You said you didn't want it but now we truly need it. Aparrate to the Burrow as soon as possible_

_Hermione_

"Go" said Dudley. He couldn't belive it. He just got here but now he had to leave. He gathered his stuff and Accioed the Elder Wand. He stashed his real wand in his bag and...

_Pop!_

He was at the Burrow. It was a mess. Walls were cursed down and flames filled the yard as chickens retrieted the coop. Hermione stood crying into Ron's shoulder.

"Shadow Killers! Just more Death Eaters!" cried Hermione.

"I saw Bill and Fluer with them!" cried Ron looking were the kidnappers retrieted to.

"We need to go to Godric's Hollow!" cried Harry.

"Their there" said Hermione confused.

"Excacly! We can ambush them!" cried Harry.

"We don't want another war!" cried Ron.

"We need to stop them don' we?" asked Harry.

"He has a point" said Hermione. They all nod.


	7. The Potter House

*Chapter 7*

The Potter House

"Okay. Let's start plannig" said Ron.

"Maybe we should get some help from Dumbledore's Army" said Hermione.

"Ah..." said Harry pulling out their fake Galleon and sent the other members a message.

**Come to the Burrow!**

**Sevral people have been kidnapped and we are getting to the bottom of it.**

Soon members of the Army and the Order was showing up.

"Who has been kidnapped?" asked Kingsley.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, George, and Ginny" replied Harry.

"Who kidnapped them.

"Shadow Killers" said Harry looking away.

"Who?" asked a member of the Order.

"The army of the new Dark Lord in training, we think" said Hermione.

"Do you know were they're stationed?" asked Cho Chang.

"We think Godrick's Hollow...me, Ron, and Hernione are Heading there now" said Harry.

"Why not us?" asked a member of the Army.

"We need to go alone. We'll call you if we need back-up" said Ron packing his bag.

"Daddy says I should stay away from wars. He doesn't now I'm here" said Luna with her dreamy voice.

"Can you help it! You're of-age so he can't boss you around!" cried Harry.

"True" said Luna.

"Let's head out Harry" said Hernione.

_Pop!_

They landed in the streets of Godric's Hollow. A sign read:

YORK'S HOLLOW

A puzzeled look spread over Ron's face.

"Was that there when you came here on Christmas?" asked Ron.

"No..." said Harry as they walked on. Ever house was in ruins as of the Potter House.

They found it with a busted down gate so they entered. In front of the stairs was a statue of James Potter's body on the floor. He stepped over the stone body and moved up the stairs. Harry's baby crib sat in the corner with a statue of him as a baby. A statue of a bald man with a scarred face was shooting a curse at Lily Potter. Harry fell at his crib with his statue. Years poored...water ran under the crib as a river does to an ocean.

"Stand up mate" said Ron. Harry cleched the Elder Wand in his hand and the Cloak of Invisabilty around his neck. He stood up and slowly walked down to his dad's stone dead body.

He placed the Cloak of Invisabilty over the torso to the feet of the statue.

"It was yours first" said Harry spilling tears on the cold stone. Hermione signaled him up.

"No one is here. They would have caught us by now" said Hermione.

_Pop!_


	8. Peverell Mountain

*Chapter 8*

Peverell Mountain

Nowere. Nothing. Grass. Ginny's voice. "Harry!" _Tic tic tic tic tic!_ Grass scented the air. He didn't have a wand in his hand. Without opening his eyes, he felt around. Two balls on the end of a wooden stick hit his hand. He grabbed the Elder Wand and stood up.

_Pop!_

Hermione Apparated.

"Had-to-fix-gate-to-Pot-ter-House" panted Hermione.

"What did you find?" asked Ron.

"S-Shadow K-K-Killers" panted Hermione.

"They were there..." said Harry.

"Yes, but that's not their headquarters" said Hermione.

"Got the real HQ tipped?" asked Ron.

"Something to do with the Peverell brothers" said Hermione standing up.

"Peverell...a place named after the Pverell Brothers" said Harry.

"There's Peverell Mountain. Let's try there" said Harry a hour later looking at a map.

_Pop!_

A tall mountin stood before them. A tunnel was in a small wedge that they blasted through. Water dripped from the roof of the cavern as it soaked them.

"Can't see anything" said Harry. He lights his wand as they countinue. Noises sound in corners but they regard them. Soon they hit the center were a cry shot. A injured man sat with ripped clothes in front of a huge rock.

"Are you okay?" asked Hermione running to im.

"Can't...stand" croaked the man.

"Let's help him. Who did this to you?" asked Harry putting his arm around the mans shoulder and lifting him up.

"Shadow Killers"

""They're here!" cried Ron.

"Not anymore. They retrieted" said the nan. Ron let go of his half of the crippled man and runs to the entrance.

"I'll help" said Hernione grabbing Ron's arm.

"Attack" whispered the man. Harry and Hermione drop him and grab their wands.

"Lord York! Lord York!" chanted sevreral voices.

"Exspellirumus!" cried Harry.

"Avoda Kedvra!"

The two jump to the side.

"We better get outa here" said Hermione panting.

"Agreed" replied Harry.

_Pop!_

_Pop!_

"AHHHH!" cried the two being Aparrated back to the spot were they tried to retriet from.

With flames in his eyes, Harry turns and shoots a fire curse at the Shadow Killers. The enemy ran for cover as they walked out of the mountain.


	9. Friendly Betral

*Chapter 9*

Friendly Betral

Ron sat on the edge of the mountain waiting for them.

"I heard screaming" he said.

"We got ambushed" said Hermione. Instead of Aparratting they just jump off the side of the mountain.

"Shouda stayed" said Ron.

"Yup" said Harry.

"No clue were they are" said Hermione.

"No other place related to the Peverell brothers" said Ron.

"I can think of one" said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Peverell River" said Harry "Were they met Death"

"You still think that's how the Hallows were made? I think they just made them themselves" said Hermione.

"How can a wizard make a stone bring back the dead?" asked Harry.

"A stone that creates Inferni!" said Hermione.

"I brought back dad, mum, Lupin, and Sirus on my way to get killed by Voldemort and they were Inferni" said Harry.

"Besides, how could they station in a river" said Ron.

"Let's just try" said Harry.

"If we get ambushed..." said Hermione.

"You can kill me" said Harry.

"I can't kill you" said Hermione.

"It's an American figure of speech" said Harry.

"How..." started Hermione.

"What Muggles call the World Wide Web" said Harry.

"I know that!" cried Hermione.

"World Wide Web...when we rescue dad I have to tell him" said Ron.

"Let's set up camp" said Hermione.

"I'll go fish" said Ron "Try to get food like Muggles do" said Ron. He left when the tent was up. Harry looked at Hermione. She was beutiful...almost like Ginny. He had a feeling to grab her...snog her...and his mind took over...

The two was on the floor. Lips connected as if by super glue. Her lips seemed better than Ginny's. Her hair over his face. She didn't mind it, so he didn't either. The door opened and Ron walked in.

"HERMIONE!" cried Ron.

"I-I'm sorry! He jumped on me and..." said Hermione.

"And you kissed backl! HARRY! YOU TRATIOR! _CRUCIO!_" cried Ron. The Elder Wand hit the ground as Harry flew into the air.

"Lettim go!" cried Hermione. Ron dropped the curse and walked up and kissed Hermione romanticly keeping his gaze on Harry. Hermione pushed him back. "You monster! I HATE YOU! OUT!" she cried.

"I'll send ya letters" said Ron walking out. Hermione poured tears.

"He left us again" she said wiping her tears off her face.


	10. The Letter From Ronald Weasly

*Chapter 10*

The Letter From Ronald Weasly

"He's a jerk. Forget about him" said Harry.

"Can't! He's my boyfriend!"she cried.

"No. I am" said Harry beofre he could stop himself.

"You're just as rotten as Ron" she said.

"I kiss better though" said Harry kissing her.

"It doesn't feel right. Being with you" said Hermione. "I have Ron and you have Ginny"

"You don't have Ron and Ginny probaly hates me" said Harry.

"Just...I'm sorry but...oh Harry! Help me feel better!" said Hermione. He starts to kiss her but she backs away.

"Without snogging me!" she yelled.

"A friendly kiss?" asked Harry.

"No longer than a second" said Hermione.

"Got it" said Harry. He touch his lips to hers and started to back away.

"No!" she cries pulling him back. His arms were tied around her back with her arms around his neck.

"This doesn't seem right!" she cried. "But feels so good!"

Harry laughs as they hit the floor. She lay ontop of him with his hands on her waist.

"You are right. You kiss better than Ron or Viktor or anyone I've ever met" said Hermione pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Told ya so" said Harry. They resume. An owl came and dropped a letter on Hermione's butt. Just for an exuse, Harry reaches around to get it but pretends he can't find it.

"I got it" said Hermione getting up and grabbing it.

_Dear Baby,_

_Miss ya. Geusee who recriuted himslef as a Shadow Killer? Me. Please join up. Send your answer._

_Ronald Weasly, Comander Shadow Killer_

She crumbles up the paper and hugs Harry. "I'm glad we're together. Ron recruited himself as a Shadow Killer" said Hermione. Harry rest his head on Hermiones head and closes his eyes.

"As I said: He's a jerk" said Harry.

"Can't stop thinking about him" said Hemione starting to cry.

"He's a jerk" said Harry.

"Well, he is my jerk! Harry, hope you enjoyed our last snog" said Hermione walking out of the tent.

Who needs her? Who needs women? Harry thought closing the tent door.


	11. The Time Turner

*Chapter 11*

The Time Turner

He had ruined it. Hermione had probaly run off to join the Shadow Killers with Ron. Ginny's voice ringed through his head: "You ruined it Harry" He fell to the ground, tears pouring down his shirt.

"Accio Resserection Stone!"

The Stone landed in his hand. He turned it three times then his parents appeared in front of him.

"My life's ruined" Harry said to James Potter.

"Girl problems?" asked James.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"We watched" said Lilly.

"Should'nt've stretched her too far" said James.

"I messed it up didn't I? Our friendship" said Harry.

"Use this Time Turner" said Lily handing him a hourglass.

"Back to before Ron left" said Harry turning the Time Turner.

Everything dematrielized. He was in tent with Hermione and Ron fighting. When he ran out he Apparated in front of him.

"Come back" said Harry.

"Why should I traitor?" asked Ron.

"I was under the Imperious curse" Harry lied.

"I should belive you?" asked Ron with a laugh.

"Come on!" cried Harry.

"You're just doing this to snog her in front of me again.

"She still loves you!" said Harry looking into the tent to see he and Hermione snogging. He only had a few minutes.

"Fine I'll check" said Ron. The two walked in to see Hermione starting to walking out. Just in time, thought Harry.

Hermione ran in to face Ron.

"Back so soon?" she asked inching towards him.

"I-it's ok---ahhh!" he cried covering his head as she jumped towards him. He feel on his bunk as she forces his arm off his head. Her lips meet his and Harry gave them their time to _make-up._

In about five minutes he walked in to see them still kissing.

"That's enough now. You've made-up" said Harry with a laugh.

"Sorry" laughed Hermione standing up. "Harry, now, he snogs better than you" said Hrmione.

"Boo wah!" said Ron putting his arm around Hermione.

The three started planning their visist to Peverell River.


	12. Peverell River

*Chapter 12*

Peverell River

Harry still wasn't satified by going back and bringing Ron back, so he wiped their memories to before he-and-Hermione started.

"So, were to next?" asked Ron.

"Peverell River" said Harry.

"Where the Peverell Brothers met Death?" asked Hermione.

Okay, so he wiped their memories to far back, but still.

They packed up and was ready to Aparrate to Peverell River.

"Ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes"

_Pop!_

Rushing water. Sweet water. Harry and Ron jumped in followed by Hermione. It ran down through their clothes giving a refreshing feeling of clean skin. It had been weeks since they felt like this. A bridge with four small figures was about a mile away. They swam to it. The small figures were now big and three was of teenagers; other of a hooded figure.

"The Peverell Brothers and Death" said Ron looking at the four statues.

"Yup. My ancesters" said Harry.

"How'd you know?" asked Hermione.

"The Cloak of Invisabilty was passed down to me, right?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" said Ron. A sign was taped to one of the statues. It read:

Looking for the Shadow Killers? Sorry! Missed us! The Mountain is what you seek...

"Back to Peverell Mountain! Really!" cried Ron trowing the note in the water.

"Maybe not that mountain" said Hermione.

"Only mountain related to the Peverell Brothers" said Harry.

"Maybe another Mountain...one with a place related to the Peverell Brothers..." said Harry thinking hard.

"The Peverell Inn" said Hermione.

"Where's that?" asked Ron.

"Dunno. Just heard it was on a mountain" said Hermione. The search started imediatly.

"Maybe..." started Hermione.

"I know it's not there" said Harry as Hermione points at Peverell Disco Inn on a map.

"Not Peverell Club either" said Ron.

"Didn't know so many places was named after them.

"July 13st, Harry" said Hermione noticing the new _Daily Prophet._

"Finally. Eighteen" said Harry with a smile.

"Kepp searching!" earged Ron.

"Just, gime a moment" said Harry walking out to see the setting son to the day that signaled man-hood in the Muggle world.


End file.
